


Just Say Yes

by Tat_Tat



Series: Steven Universe Fics in 2015 [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Interrogation, Missing Scene, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned and branded a traitor by her own kind, Lapis feels trapped more than ever. Jasper offers Lapis help. A decision has to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Set in between The Return and Jailbreak.

The forcefield relents temporarily after Jasper waves the gem destabilizer at the entrance. Normally, there would be another gem with her-- in this case Peridot-- to oversee that the prisoner doesn't escape in the forty seconds it takes for the forcefield to fall, but as Lapis dully lifts her head, she sees that Jasper is alone. That scares her.

"Where is Peridot?" she asks, unfolding herself from the corner.

"I'll be the one asking questions," Jasper replies, narrowing her eyes at Lapis. The forcefield closes behind her, trapping Lapis with her.

"I told you everything," Lapis lies, crossing her arms, turning her body away from the other gem.

The ground rumbles below them, and she nearly loses her footing as the ship shifts, taking off. That explains Peridot's whereabouts.

Her water wings form to keep her from falling and evaporate when the ship has left Earth's atmosphere and stabilized. The entire time, Jasper has been firm, feet planted and standing her ground. Lapis's eyes are locked on the long rod in her hand that resembles a tuning fork. Jasper follows her gaze and grins, raising the rod, enjoying the way that Lapis flinches.

The rod stops just a hair away from Lapis's nose. She stumbles from shock, backing away, palms pressed against the wall.

"Relax, I'm not here to subdue you," Jasper says, tucking the gem destabilizer in her holster. Lapis keeps her guard up, glaring and fearful.

"What do you want?" she sighs. She just wants this to end. 

"You withheld information, Lapis." Jasper steps forward. "And you lied to me. Again." She towers over Lapis, her shadow falling over her. 

"I. . . I'm not. . . I'm not a traitor!"

"That is not up for debate. You've caused a lot of trouble."

Lapis's brows knit. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly. You did nothing." Jasper took another step, vibrating the ground under Lapis's bare feet. "You know what that means. This won't stand well with Yellow Diamond."

Jasper takes Lapis by the arm. Her touch is warm and uncomfortably tight. Lapis jerks back but Jasper holds her there against the wall.

"Let go of me," Lapis mumbles.

"I can help you." The words surprise Lapis. She doesn't believe the promise of her superior's words, but it's not like Jasper to offer help and this intrigues her. Jasper wants something, and the sharp stab in her stomach and heart tells her she already knows what that is.

"Do what I say and I'll put in a good word for you to Yellow Diamond." Her grip softens. "I can protect you." Her hands travel up Lapis's arms and pause at the back of her neck, tugging at the silk ties to her sundress. "If you let me."

Lapis inhales slowly, though the action is unnecessary, since gems don't need to breathe. She doesn't stop Jasper, the dress falling free to the floor. Her eyes are closed. Before she was careful to keep an eye on her captor, but now she can't stand to look at her. 

"Are you going to do nothing-- like before?" Jasper taunts. Lapis's breasts are small and disappear under Jasper's hands. She shivers, but she's not cold.

Lapis's eyes open. She stares at Jasper. "Yes. If that's what you want."

The smile Jasper is wearing sharpens into a grin. Her hands knead into the other gem's flesh, hard and callous, leaving bruises. Lapis's back is ramrod straight against the wall, her entire body rigid. She can't relax, but she wants to. She wants this to be easy. But it's anything but as Jasper's teeth hook onto her neck, leaving more marks, making her head swim. Her knees are stiff and shaking, and she hates herself because warmth coils in her gut despite her discomfort. 

Jasper's hands swoop behind her, cup her ass, and she angles her knee in-between Lapis's legs. Lapis loses her footing, her water wings appearing for a split second to regain balance. Jasper slams her further into the wall, growling in her face, and her wings dissipate into raindrops, showering them both. Jasper's knee grinds against her crotch. Lapis gasps. 

Fingers reach into her open mouth. First one, then two. Jasper adds and subtracts fingers, then adds again. Lapis's first instinct is to close her jaw down on those fingers, but Jasper's knee is still grinding against her and she can't help but moan. She feels yellow eyes narrow over her face, senses what Jasper wants her to do, and begins to suck. Her tongue caresses her superior’s fingers, wrapping around each digit as much as she is able to. Her jaw aches. 

Jasper's fingers leave Lapis’s mouth, wet with saliva. She moves her knee from between her legs but soon replaces it with the same hand Lapis was sucking, cupping her hand over Lapis.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Jasper says, teasing Lapis’s clit between her thumb and index finger. The saliva and the moisture seeping out of her cunt intermingle. It’s easy for Jasper to slip her fingers inside Lapis, a sharp contrast to the way her mouth could hardly manage to hold two fingers. Her fingers curl inside her and she loves the way the smaller gem involuntarily bucks in time to the fingers thrusting in and out of her. The surrender is sweet but it’s not enough. She wonders how much more Lapis can take. She pulls her fingers out, makes Lapis suck on her fingers again, glistening with her own arousal.

Jasper’s fingers return, and Lapis senses something different is about to happen. Jasper’s touch is strangely tender, though the aggression underlying remains. Her fingers enter her slowly, giving Lapis plenty of time to feel the other gem’s presence reaching into her. And with each advance, she feels she has to wait longer, to enjoy how good it feels to be filled. All four of Jasper’s fingers hit home inside of her, past knuckle deep. She thinks that’s it and squirms as Jasper’s thumb brushes against her clit indirectly, sending a thrill of pleasure up her ramrod spine. Her shoulders and chest flush bright blue. Her feet are sweaty and clammy, slipping on the floor. She’s about to fall but Jasper’s free hand takes her by the wrist and holds her up with ease. 

Jasper’s thumb slips inside also, and slowly, achingly, she forms a fist inside of her. It happens so naturally that Lapis doesn’t register what has happened until she pulls Jasper in hungrily. Her head drops back, the top of her head pressed against the wall. She bites her lip so hard it bruises indigo and purple. 

Lapis squirms and she hates that it's not from discomfort but an aching need that's grown inside her. She wants more and that frustrates her. Her body is reacting on its own while she seethes in terror.

Lapis squirms again but Jasper won’t move, forcing her to rock against Jasper’s wrist. She feels like she’s about to break. Jasper’s hand is so big and she tenses around her fist, groaning as she does. She doesn’t notice Jasper watching her face as she comes undone. She’s so wet she’s dripping down her forearm. Her cunt radiates warmth and clenches around her tightly. When Jasper finally begins to move, she convulses, coming hard, holding her tighter than ever, a moan clawing out of her throat. The reaction of the orgasm rippling through her, of squeezing Jasper's hand, makes her come again and again, until she can’t take anymore, body limp, ragged, and exhausted. 

Jasper’s hand slips out and Lapis feels so empty. She feels ashamed that she misses Jasper’s hand there, snug inside of her.

She doesn’t have the energy to form her water wings when Jasper releases her. She falls to the floor on her hands and knees, gasping, mind and body still reeling from the sensations skirting up and down her body like a live wire. Her limbs feel loose and she can hardly move, shaking. Her mind churns with worries about Steven, about herself. What will happen to them?

Delirious, she watches her captor turn away, waving the Gem Destabilizer towards the forcefield. The forcefield closes once Jasper traverses to the other side. Her heavy footsteps stop, and she turns, looking at Lapis over her shoulder. 

“One more thing. This is your last chance, Lapis.”

The words hit home.

Lapis finds the strength to sit up and re-dress herself. She folds herself back into the corner. Her forehead presses against her knees. 

Distantly, she hears someone singing.


End file.
